another day with prince(ss)
by Shionna Akasuna
Summary: Sasuke menjalani hukuman dan harus tinggal di mansion Hyuga. keseharian Sasuke bersama Hinata membuat mereka semakin dekat, Hinata mengajarkan Sasuke tentang banyak hal "bersamamu, semua terasa menyenangkan"/ending wave by Enternal dream chowz/for [starting wave-#wordsForU]


Another day with prince(ss)

[starting wave-#wordsForU]

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke. U X Hinata. H

 **Warning! :** AU, typo, bad story, gaje, miss typo ect.

Rate : T

.

 _Story by : Shionna Akasuna_

.

.

"jadi begini Sasuke.."

Suasan temaram mewarnai aula istana

"kau harus di hukum atas tindakanmu itu"

"tch.."

Sang pemilik nama hanya mendecak kesal, melawanpun percuma saja karena posisinya sebagai seorang pangeran terdakwa

"kau harus tinggal dan menyamar sebagai rakyat biasa.."

Titah raja sudah keluar

"dan kau harus merubah penampilanmu itu.."

Lalu seorang penasehat raja keluar melihat penampilan pangeran dingin dan ketus yang tak lain adalah Sasuke Uchiha

"kita harus merombak penampilanya.."

"kau punya ide Shitsui?"

Dan seketika Shitsui tersenyum kepada raja-Itachi

"aku punya ide yang sangata menarik!"

Senyum Shitsui mengembang, sementara itu Itachi hanya tersenyum dan mempercayakan adiknya yang bandel itu kepada Shitsui.

" _ikoh.._ Sasuke-kun"

Dan dengan perasaan bahagia dan bangga seperti mendapatkan mainan baru (?) Shitsui menyeret Sasuke ke ruangan khusus kerajaan. Sasuke tak bisa menolak apa lagi membantah, karena perintah raja adalah mutlak. Oke kali ini Sasuke menjadi kelinci percobaan dari Shitsui, dan perasaan angkerpun menyelinap di dada saat mereka menemui Shizune.

" _anosa.._ kau sudah tau hukuman untuk Sasuke kan?"

"langsung saja Shitsui. Apa yang harus aku lakukan pada pangeran Sasu?"

"aku ingin merubah penampilan Sasuke.."

" _yosh.."_

"tapi begini.."

Shitsuipun berbisik kepada Shizune, membuat Sasuke menjadi terpidana yang teraniaya di hadapan saudara konyol dan pesuruh kerajaanya.

"kau yakin?"

"tentu saja! Kita harus membuat penampilan Sasu-chan tidak terbongkar di publik kan?"

Sambil menopang dagu, Shizune memandangi Sasuke. Sasuke dengan acuh membuang muka. Dan berkata dalam hati 'apa-apaan ini?'

"hmm.. aku rasa saranmu bagus juga"

"oke.. aku serahkan pangeran Sasu kepadamu"

Shizunepun merombak penampilan Sasuke agar penampilanya tidak mencolok di depan publik, sekaligus merahasiakan penampilan Sasuke yang seorang pangeran kerajaan. Sasuke tidak diizinkan untuk bercermin dan melihat wajahnya. Setelah lima jam menunggu akhirnya Shizune kelar merombak penampilan Sasuke.

"Shitsui-san sudah selesai"

Shitsui segera menghampiri Shizune dan Sasuke, dan seketika pandangan Shitsui berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Shitsui memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang err.. mesum?

"dia.."

Shitsui meneguk ludak

" _hora_ bagaimana?"

"sempurna! Tapi aku ingin dia mengganti pakaian"

"yah kau benar juga sih.."

Sasuke mamandangi dua orang menjengkelkan yang menjadikanya sebagai kelinci percobaan. Dan kenapa tatapan Shitsui bisa bernafsu padanya? Apa dia sudah tidak waras?

Shizune mengambil sebuah baju yang entah baju apa yang membuat Sasuke sampai kaget dan tatapan horor mengerikan melebihi dia dalam mode _mengakyo sharingan_.

"Sasu-chan kau sudah tau pasti bahwa perintah raja adalah mutlak"

Dan dengan sangat-amat terpaksa Sasuke mengganti pakaianya.

"apa yang kalian rencakan padaku?!"

"astaga Sasu-chan.."

Wajah Shitsui berbina-binar

"aku ingin melamarmu!"

" _bakkayarou!_ "

Sasuke menjitak kepala Shitsui, akhirnya setelah selesai merombak penampilan Sasuke, Sasuke menghadap raja untuk menunggu perintah selanjutnya. Dan tatapan terkejutpun terjadi di dalam istana. Seluruh dayang istana berdecak kagum bahkan para pengawalpun rela mati untuk sang puteri yang tak lain Sasuke.

"astaga! Dia tuan puteri?"

"apa dia calon dari Itachi-sama?"

"cantik sekali! Aku yakin dia bukan manusia tapi bidadari!"

"waaah aku iri dengan kecantikanya!"

" _sughee kawaiiii_! Baru pertama kali aku melihat wanita secantik itu!"

Dari tanggapan para dayang dan pengawal past sudah terbayang Shizune merombak penampilan Sasuke seperti apa?

Ketika Sasuke sudah sampai di ruangan raja, Itachi tidak berkedip untuk memandangi adiknya sendiri.. 'inikah yang disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama '(?) Itachi membatin

"nah bagaimana Itachi-sama?"

"dia siapa?"

Shitsui tersenyum bangga, bahkan Itachi sendiri tidak mengenali adiknya

"Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke berada dalam mode dingin dan datar seperti biasa

"berhenti menatapku seperti itu!"

Baru setelah Sasuke menyentak dirinya Itachi tersadar bahwa gadis cantik di hadapanya itu adiknya sendiri. dan pupus sudah getaran cinta pertama yang dirasakan Itachi saat pertama kali menatapnya.

" _souka_.."

Itachi nampak kecewa, namun saran dari Shitsui sangat cemerlang untuk merombak penampilan dari seorang Sasuke.

"jadi bagaimana?"

" _perfect!_ "

"oh ya Sasu.. identitas barumu adalah.. hmm.."

Itach nampak sedang berfikir keras

" Shitsui apa kau punya saran yang bagus?"

"bagaimana kalau Ai?"

Sasuke mendelik

"tidak itu tidak cocok, "

Shizune menggeleng

"ah, bagaimana kalau Hatsune Shasa?"

"tidak buruk.."

Itachi manggut-manggut tanda setuju

"jadi mulai sekarang identitasmu adalah Hatsune miku"

Shitsui dan Shizune sama-sama menatap Itachi

"ah ya maksudku Hatsune Shasa... hehe"

Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah di perlakukan jauh dari kata hormat, hilang sudah statusnya sebagai pangeran di istana karena perbuatan konyolnya.

"kau akan tinggal untuk sementara waktu di kediaman Hyuga"

".."

"dan pastikan tidak ada yang tau identitas Sasuke kecuali kita"

"siap Itachi-sama!"

Tak ada yang boleh tau identitas Sasuke kecuali tiga orang konyol dalam tersebut. Sasukepun berkemas dengan pakaian yang telah di siapkan oleh Shizune, Shitsuipun bertugas untuk mengawal Sasuke yang telah berubah menjadi perempuan tercantik sealam semesta ke kediaman Hyuga.

Ketika rombongan Sasuke lewat para prajurit yang berjaga terkesima dengan kecantikan dari Hatsune Shasa. Mereka seolah tersihir dengan kecantikan dari Shasa

" _kore.. ojou-sama!"_

" _ojou-sama des!"_

" _aishiteruyoo ojou-sama!"_

Shitsui tersenyum riang 'coba saja kalau Sasuke benar-benar berubah menjadi Shasa-chan! Aku tidak akan ragu untuk menikahinya!' fikiran yang tentu saja harus di buangnya jauh-jauh karena Shasa adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

" _sumimasen!"_

Hiashi membuka pintu dan nampak sedikit terkejut karena yang datang adalah pasukan kerajaan Konoha.

"Shitsui-san.."

Hiashi mempersilakan Shitsui dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam mansion Hyuga.

"jadi begini tuan Hiashi.."

Shitsui menyerahkan surat berstempel kerajaan Konoha kepada Hiashi. Hiashi manggut-manggut mengerti dengan isi surat tersebut.

"jadi dia kenalan dari Itachi-sama?"

"ya tuan.."

"dan namanya adalah Hatsune Shasa?"

"ya tuan.."

"jadi aku boleh menyuruhnya bekerja apa saja?"

"ya tuan.."

Sudah tiga kali Shitsui mengulang jawaban yang sama membuat Hiashi memincingkan mata menatap Sasuke dan Shitsui. 'mereka mendengarkan perkataankukan?'

"baiklah aku terima Shasa-chan untuk tinggal disini"

shitsui menyuruh pengawal untuk meletakan barang-barang milik Sasuke di mansion Hyuga

"Hinata-chan"

Datanglah seorang gadis memakai yukkata ungu muda di ruang tamu

"ini Hatsune Shasa mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal bersama kita"

" _yoroshikune.._ Hatsune Shasa-chan"

Sasuke _blushing_ wanita di hadapanya cantik!. Sementara Shitsui memandangi Hinata dengan tatapan menarik 'cantik sih.. tapi masih kalah di bandingkan dengan Hatsune Shasa'

"kalau begitu kami pamit.. mohon jaga Hatsune Shasa dengan baik Hiyashi-san"

"tentu saja.. dia bisa menemani puteriku"

-o-0-o-

Mansion Hyuga tidak terlalu luas, dengan suasan jepang yang oriental dan tradisional.. serta lantai kayu membuat bangunan klasik tapi tidak berkesan kuno. Sasuke diajak Hinata berkeliling melihat isi mansion yang sederhana, sementara yang ditemani diam dan manut saja. Sebelum datang ke mansion, Shitsui terlebih dahulu menyuruh Sasuke meminum ramuan untuk menyamarkan suara _bass_ Sasuke, sehingga tidak ada yang curiga kalau Sasuke itu adalah seorang laki-laki.

"aku ingin tidur"

Sasuke berkata dingin, sikap angkuhnya masih jelas meskipun di hadapan Hinata sekalipun

"aku senang Hatsune-chan tinggal disini.. rasanya seperti memiliki seorang adik!"

"Hn.."

"baiklah akan aku antarkan dimana ruang tidurmu"

Setelah memasuki kamarnya Sasuke langsung merebahkan tubuh. Mengunci kamar dan melepas wig sialan yang membuatnya nampak menjadi seorang wanita cantik. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak terima dengan hukuman konyol ini. Tapi untuk tinggal di mansion ini dan bertemu dengan Hinata adalah pengalaman baru baginya. Sasuke tidak pernah tau jika ada wanita secantik Hinata di Konoha.

Hari beratnya baru saja di mulai sekarang. Sasuke menanggalkan statusnya sebagai pangeran kerajaan Konoha dan berubah menjadi rakyat jelata.

-o-0-o-

Suasana pagi hari di kediaman Hyuga

"Hatsune-chan! Bangun!"

"ck _urusai_!"

Sasuke menutup lubang telinganya dengan bantal dan masih bermesraan dengan kasur

Siapa pula yang berani membangunkan seorang pangeran dengan panggilan konyol tersebut?

Berani sekali dia..

Duggg..

Dugg..

Dug..

Gedoran pintu semakin menjadi

"Hatsune!"

"ada apa Hinata?"

Hiashi datang menghampiri puterinya

"Hatsune belum bangun ayah .."

"biar ayah yang bangunkan"

"ehm.. ehm..HATSUNE SHASA!"

Mata _onyx_ milik Sasuke langsung terbuka lebar ketika mendengar suara horor yang memanggil namanya. Tunggu dulu panggilan itu?

Jadi ini bukan mimpi?

Sasuke mengucek-ngucek matanya dan meminum ramuan yang sengaja di bawakan oleh Shitsui. Setelah nyawanya terkumpul Sasuke baru sadar bahwa apa yang dialaminya bukanlah mimpi. Sasuke memakai kembali wig hitamnya dan memakai yukata.

"cepatlah Hatsune-chan.. kau lama sekali!"

Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata datar, 'wanita ini'

Sampai akhirnya mereka bertigapun berkumpul di ruang keluarga

"ayo makan Hatsune-chan.."

" _ittadakimats.."_

Menu yang di buatkan oleh Hinata memang sangat sederhana jika di bandingkan menu makanan di istana. Karena lapar Sasukepun memakanya 'tidak buruk' fikirnya 'dia pandai juga memasak'

"Shasa-san setelah makan kau bantu Hinata di kebun"

"Hn"

Sasuke melanjutkan makanya.

"Hatsune-chan kau yang membereskan piring-piring kotor ini yah"

 _Nani?_

Seorang Hinata bisa dengan mudah dan leluasa menyuruh Sasuke mengerjakan sesuatu. Belum lagi selepas ini Sasuke harus membantu Hinata di kebun. Hilang sudah kebangsawanan Sasuke di mata keluarga Hyuga. Sasuke berjanji akan membalasakan dendamnya pada Itachi. Kalau saja ayahnya tidak menyerahkan urusan tata negara kepada kakaknya, pasti Sasuke tidak akan semenderita ini.

"kau mau kan.. Hatsune Shasa-chan"

Hinata tersenyum dan menatapnya secara kontadiktif, pertanda kalau Sasuke harus mengerjakan apa yang di suruh oleh Hinata

"Hn.."

Dengan terpaksa, wajah dan datar hampir tanpa ekspresi Sasukepun mengerjakan apa yang di perintahkan oleh Hinata. Seumur hidupnya mengerjakan pekerjaan yang terkesan untuk perempuan. Sasuke mencuci dan mengelap piring

"ayo Hatsune kita jalan"

"ehm panggil aku Sasu.. ehm maksudku Shasa"

Ck.. hampir saja keceplosan

"baiklah.. ayo"

Hinata menggandeng tangan Sasuke dengan riang dan mengajaknya ke kebun.

"ini tanaman obat Shasa-chan"

Hinata mengambil salah satu tanaman obat dan meletakanya di keranjang

"nah kalau sudah mekar begini tandanya sudah siap panen"

Sasuke mengaggukan kepala _sok_ mengerti

"Shasa-chan tolong ambilkan tanaman yang itu yah"

Hinata menunjuk pada tanaman yang berbunga berwarna ungu

"ini.. untuk apa?"

"itu untuk flu dan batuk Shasa-chan"

Hari ini Sasuke belajar banya dari Hinata, hal yang tidak akan pernah dia dapatkan dari istana

"nah Shasa-chan ayo kita ambil sayuran"

Sasuke mengekor dari belakang Hinata, mereka ke ladang selanjutnya yang berisi sayur-mayur.

"ck.. bisakah kita beristirahat sebentar? Aku lelah"

Hinata menatap geli kearah Sasuke

"ah kau ini.. kita kan belum selesai. Setelah ini kita akan ke pasar"

Sasukepun mengambil berbagai jenis sayuran yang sudah siap untuk panen. Setelah beristirahat sebentar di rumah Hinata dan Sasuke melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka berjualan di pasar.

Hinata hanya menyuruh mengambil beberapa jenis ayuran saja, dan Sasuke nampak familiar dan tertarik dengan sayuran berwarna merah yang menggoda.

"kau menyukainya Sha-chan?"

Sasuke menoleh

"itu tomat.."

Yang Sasuke tau, tomat kesukaanya itu sudah tersaji diatas piring di campur dengan bahan-bahan lainya. Dan Sasuke tinggal memakanya saja praktis, tanpa ribet dan susah payah mencari dan mengambilnya.

"oh jadi seperti ini pohon tomat"

"uhm! Ini baru pertama kalinya untukmu-kan? _Yosha_ karena Sha-chan menyukainya, akan aku tunjukan cara membuat sup tomat untukmu"

Hinata tersenyum dan perasaan bersama gadis ini.. mengalir hangat ke dadanya. Respon dari Sasuke hanya mengaggukan kepala saja tanda setuju sekaligus senang, karena malam ini mereka akan memasak tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

-o-0-o-

Hinata dan Sasuke menuju pasar tempat dimana ayahnya berjualan obat-obatan herbal, saat berjalan entah mengapa mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Bukan hanya Hinata saja yang merasa sedikit risih, apa lagi Sasuke yang sedari tadi bermuka masam dan kesal.

"ini.. pakailah"

Hinata menyerahkan jubah agar Sasuke tidak terlalu mencolok perhatian selama menuju pasar. Sasuke hanya menunduk saja dan ragu-ragu melihat lengan Hinata. Kalau menggandengnya tidak apa-apakan?

"ibu lihat gadis itu! cantik sekali!"

"wah dia siapa ya? Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya!"

"apakah dia tuan puteri?"

Sasuke berusaha agar tidak semencolok mungkin, Hinata sedikit geli karena banyak pria yang menggoda Sasuke. Sasuke jelas kesal, kalau tidak ada Hinata di sampingnya, mungkin sudah Sasuke hajar tanpa fikir panjang.

"ayah!"

Hinata datang ke toko obat-obatan herbal milik Hiashi, Hinata memeluk ayahnya hangat dan menyerahkan keranjang berisi tanaman obat yang baru di petiknya di kebun.

"bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"tidak terlalu berat karena ada Hatsune Shasa yang membantuku"

Hinata menatap Sasuke

"benarkan Sha-chan?"

"Hn.."

"kalau begitu bantu ayah membuatkan pesanan obat ini.."

" _yosh.. ikoh.._ Sha-chan"

Sasuke dan Hinata masuk ke gudang obat-obatan

"tanaman yang ini harus di jemur dulu tidak bisa langsung diolah"

Sasuke membantu Hinata memisahkan obat-obatan

"Hinata tolong bantu ayah melayani pembeli"

"aku mau ke toilet dulu sebentar ayah"

"Shasa"

"Hn"

Yang di panggilpun datang menghadap Hiashi

"Shasa tolong kau tumbuk obat itu dan serahkan kepada paman ini"

Sasuke menurut

"apa dia puterimu Hiashi? _Kawaii_ "

" _iie_ dia keponakanku"

" _souka_.. pantas saja aku belum pernah melihatnya"

"jadi siapa nama _ojou_ -san ini?"

"Hatsune Shasa"

"Shasa-chan! Apa kau sudah menikah?"

Yang ditanya acuh dan diam

"ini obatnya"

Paman itu membayar dan memandangi Sasuke genit. 'tenang Sasuke tenang' Sasuke harus menahan emosinya kali ini. Sementara itu di luar toko

"kau dengar? Pelayan toko herbal milik Hiashi cantik sekali!"

"benarkah?"

"aku ingin melihatnya!"

"ayo kita kesana dan membuktikanya!"

Alhasil, toko herbal milik Hiashipun ramai seketika. Hinata bahkan sangat kerepotan membantu ayahnya, terlebih Sasuke yang baru belajar dan harus membantu ini dan itu. saat hari menjelang petang barulah Hiashi menutup tokonya.

Hiashi tersenyum puas, karena tidak biasanya daganganya tersebut laku keras dan dengan waktu yang singkat. Biasanya toko akan tutup pukul 7, tapi karena hari ini ramai maka jam enam mereka sudah menutup toko.

"kerja bagus Hinata, Shasa"

"hari ini melelahkan sekali"

"Hn.."

"Hinata.. Shasa.. saat pulang nanti adakah yang ingin kalian beli?"

"tidak biasanya ayah menawari membeli sesuatu"

Hiashi menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada Sasuke dan Hinata

"berkat kalian pekerjaan ayah tidak terlalu berat.. kalian boleh membeli sesuatu dengan hasil kerja keras kalian sendiri"

"ayo Sha-chan kita beli sesuatu!"

-o-0-o-

Hinata mengajak Sasuke berjalan-jalan. membeli beberapa bahan untuk makan malam, membeli manisan, bermain _game_ dan baru malam harinya mereka pulang.

"ah.. _tsukareta.._ "

Hinata melentangkan badan

"tapi hari ini menyenangkan Sha-chan"

"Hn.."

Menemani Hinata seharian ini tidaklah buruk, fikirnya. Apa lagi Hinata mengajarkan berbagai hal menarik yang baru Sasuke temui.

Mereka berduapun pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan makan malam. Sasuke membantu Hinata mencuci tomat kesukaanya

"tolong potong kecil-kecil yah"

Sasuke mengangguk, dia mengiris tomat tersebut sesuai perintah. Meskipun hasil irisan dari Sasuke jauh dari kata rapih. Satu, dua tomat berhasil dia potong dan tomat yang ketiga..

"ck.. "

Sasuke menarik jarinya yang tidak sengaja teriris pisau. Melihat hal tersebut Hinata mengambil obat.

"sini"

" _nani?_ "

"tentu saja jarimu bodoh! Kalau tidak diobati nanti infeksi"

Sasukepun mengulurkan lenganya, dan dengan telaten Hinata membersihkan luka dan mengobatinya dengan telaten.

"nah selesai.."

"Hn.. _sankyu.._ "

" _dommo_.."

Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang memasak, pemandangan yang menarik baginya melihat seorang gadis berada di dapur.

"ayah.. makanana sudah siap!"

"Hmm.."

Sasuke membawa makanan ke meja makan, Hiashi duduk bergabung diantara mereka

" _ittadakimats!"_

Ritual makan di keluarga Hyugapun berlangsung. Sasuke menyendokan sup ke mulutnya dan terdiam.

" _oishi_.."

Hinata senang melihat Shasa yang tak lain adalah Sasuke makan dengan lahap. Bahkan Sasuke menambah sampai lima kali

"kau ini kelaparan sekali yah Sha-chan?"

Sasuke menyendokan sup tomat kesukaanya, sup yang di buat dari mulai memetik, membersihkan hingga memasaknya. Sasuke akhirnya tau bagaimana makanan kesukaanya itu berasal. Haishipun tampak puas, karena kehadiran Sasuke benar-benar membantu. Setidaknya Hinata merasa tidak kesepian dan ada teman untuk mengobrol.

Dan entah mengapa hari ini begitu menyenangkan bagi Hinata

-o-0-o-

Sasuke duduk di pelatara belakang mansion Hyuga. Hari ini melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Dan tak terasa seharian ini Sasuke bersama Hinata, seorang gadis yang baik hati dan menyenangkan, walau tak jarang sering menyusahkanya

" _occha?"_

Hinata datang dengan nampan berisikan dua cangkir teh yang masih mengepul. Sasuke hanya mengagguk tanda setuju. Hinatapun duduk di sebelah Sasuke

" _tsuki_.."

"eh..?"

Hinata kurang paham _tsuki_ maksud Sasuke, namun ketika pandanganya menunjuk ke atas langit barulah Hinata mengerti. Yang dimaksud _tsuki_ oleh Sasuke itu bulan

" _kireii_ "

"Hn.."

Setelah seharian membantu Hinata di kebun dan berjualan di toko, ada rasa puas yang menelusup ke Sasuke. Dan baru pertama kalinya dia merasakan apa yang dikerjakanya berarti bagi orang lain. Hiashi dan Hinata memujinya

" _arigatouna_ Sha-chan untuk hari ini sudah membantuku"

Sasuke menoleh, Hinata berbicara sambil menatap bulan

"hari ini.. menyenangkan sekali"

Hinata yang sedang memandang rembulan, perpaduan yang sangat menarik. Sasuke tersenyum.. wajah dingin itu tersenyum

"ini pertama kalinya untuku.."

".."

"membantumu dan paman.. kau benar, pekerjaan apapun saat bersamamu terasa sangat menyenangkan"

Kali ini giliran Hinata yang menoleh

"kau tau keluargaku selalu saja sibuk dengan urusan mereka, tapi saat aku disni.. bersamamu semuanya terasa menyenangkan"

Ya Sasuke belajar banyak hal, seorang pangeran yang dingin dan angkuhpun bisa luluh di hadapan gadis yang mempunyai kelembutan hati. Hinata senang, dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang diam-diam menelisik ke dalam hatinya.

 _Bersamamu semua terasa menyenangankan_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Yosh.. akhirnya kelar juga nulis fic ini xD.

 **Q :** chap selanjutnya mana?

 **A :** akan dilanjutkan oleh author lain yaah berhubung fic ini adalah event. insyAllah akan Shionna kabarkan lewat PM bagi yang berkenan ingin tau kelanjutan dari fic in. Karena belum tau akan di lanjutkan oleh author siapa..

Semoga suka yah minn-san.. jangan lupakan tinggalkan reviews kalian xD


End file.
